Help:List of Untergangers
The List of Untergangers has become more than just a list of names. It has become a reference sheet to look up who is living close enough for a potential meet-up, who is most active, etc. The growing functionalities, as well as the growing number of entries itself has put strain on the system designed to process and display it, evolving from a raw table to template entries and lastly a custom data format, while striving to remain readable and editable by anyone. This page will help guide you get around the list in its new data format. The data format The page containing the data format is located at List of Untergangers/data. In there, you'd see something similar to the following: §FegeleintheLostTapes ‖NA ‖US‖ 24‖ 9433292‖ 42207‖B-‖d‖UCIiyXKu6nw0XBIRP1GsrTvw §KakashiBallZ ‖NA ‖US‖ 202‖ 7605850‖ 7032‖C+‖r‖UCpmkEyF1qm8zfJ1RZf8VtOg §RBC56 ‖NA ‖US‖ 104‖ 5809834‖ 8339‖C+‖a‖UCo5ovp1EhIV64jSi1p6wZ3Q §FegelDolfParodies ‖ME ‖KW‖ 64‖ 5,006,936‖ 26,693‖B-‖r‖UCFxQtvpHInGR_hv-CeTmTWg §TheSilverUniverse ‖EU ‖EE‖ 240‖ 4922156‖ 11170‖C+‖a‖UCaNOU80rVGZdQn23aA6k8dQ §Delphox ‖NA ‖CA‖ 110‖ 4296053‖ 14298‖B-‖a‖UCUAZqrmzSnpAuryg8ymjMhQ‖formerly AlphaSkyRaider, Charizard, and HRP4Life Symbols The weird symbols are explained as follows: *'§' is the record separator. In between two of these symbols is a record for a single Unterganger. *'‖' is the field separator. Within a record it divides the string into parts (fields), each of the parts convey different information about the Unterganger. Fields Which field holds which information is given below, in order, from left to right: #'Name' of the unterganger. This can be formatted to link to the Unterganger's page. #'Region' i.e. the region of the world the Unterganger resides in. #'Country' i.e. the country of residence. #'Video count' i.e. how many parodies the Unterganger has uploaded. Usually taken as the uploaded video count if the majority of videos are parodies concerning the Parody Universe. #'View count' i.e. The total number of views for the Downfall parodies the Unterganger has published. #*This information can be obtained privately from your channel page, or publicly through SocialBlade. #'Subscriber count'. #*This information can be obtained privately from your channel page, or publicly through SocialBlade. #'SocialBlade grade'. The grade given by SocialBlade to the Unterganger's channel. #'Status'. The Unterganging Status, but most of which are abbreviated into a one to two letter codes. The data page itself contains a short description of valid abbreviation values. #'Channel ID or username'. #*If the majority of the channel's uploads are not parodies concerning the Parody Universe, and the channel has a playlist for them, leave this field blank and define a named field "pl" instead. See below. #(optional) Notes, to be appended to the name part. This is usually used to remark the Unterganger's previous known names. Beside these unnamed fields, where its position determines the information it holds, there are also named fields, with the format key=''value''. They can theoretically be placed in any field position, without affecting the counting of the unnamed fields above, though in practice they're placed after all unnamed fields. The following describe their key names and the values they hold: *'pl' - the playlist containing Downfall parodies. This field is defined when the majority of the channel's uploads are not Downfall parodies, and the channel has a playlist for them. *'noajax' - tells the updater script to skip this particular record, for reasons that will be discussed in this section. Please note that field names are case-sensitive. Editing Editing the List is possible by hand, by anyone. Head over to List of Untergangers/data and edit using your preferred editor. Please observe the rules and ediquettes below when editing. When you're done hit the Publish button and the edits should take effect. Head back to the List of Untergangers page to see the updated list. However, if the List of Untergangers page now display a big red "Script error", contact an admin at once, preferably mfaizsyahmi. Depending on which admin is available, and the severity of the _uck up, your edits might have to be reverted. Rules Several rules dictate how information is to be placed in the records. This must be observed. #The notability rule (Wiki Content Rule #9) applies for new entries. #If the majority of the channel's uploads are not Downfall parodies, and the channel has a playlist for them, the field for "channel" must be left blank, and the "pl" field must be defined. #If no playlist exists for the above case, the entry is not eligible for automatic stats update. A "noajax" field must be set to "no". Subsequently the stats is to be updated manually, or if not yet present, be "N/A" (not available) instead. #If manual inspection of a channel in the list reveals no Downfall parody is deemed present (after several pages of the videos page browsed), the entry shall be removed. #Do not insert false information, in particular, deliberately bloating the stats. If it is deemed necessary the channel stats could instead be reduced by a fraction, to compensate for non-parody videos on the channel. Ediquette This list of editing etiquette will not only help you not _uck up the list, it'll also help maintain readability for other editors. Try to abide. #'Maintain the alignment of field separators' with the existing list by padding with spaces. #If the name field is getting longer than the typical field length, insert a hard break (i.e. a new line) and pad the remaining spaces on the new line so that the next field separator aligns with the existing list. #To make sure all fields are counted, you should count the fields carefully, not to skip any, or closely follow the alignment of existing records. If the information for the fields are not available, leave it blank (do follow the alignment of existing records by adding spaces). #Add named fields after unnamed fields. Tools The following tools make it possible to present the data into a more user-friendly format, as well as helping update the data. Lua module The main lua module for the List of Untergangers is Module:LoU. Its main task is to read the data file, extract the data into a structured data format, then outputs those data in a HTML table for general viewing. The module runs on the server side. To invoke the module's main method, insert to a normal page. In its place, the main method for LoU is called and its output, the table form of the List of Untergangers, is placed. More information on Lua in MediaWiki can be found at the Scribunto extension page on MediaWiki. Updater script The updater script, located at MediaWiki:Louupdater.js, is a client-side javascript that is set to run on . It is a powerful tool that calls YouTube's API and Social Blade widgets to update the List's entries. More to follow Using the filter In the main table page is now an input box for filtering the table contents. A screenshot of the interface is to the right. The syntax of the filter is as follows: string1 string2... stringn attribute1:value1 attribute2:value2...attributen:valuen Where: *Strings are matched against the text in the name column. A string containing spaces can be specified by wrapping the string in "double quotes". *Attributes are matched against other columns, with the attribute name corresponding to the header text of the columns (eg. Ctry, Status). You can perform negative matching (i.e. show entries that does not match the attribute) by prefixing the attribute with the minus sign (e.g. -ctry:US displays Untergangers not from United States) Currently the filter only works in "intersection mode" where results from the first filter are passed to the second filter and so on. You cannot "merge" filters (e.g. "ctry:US ctry:UK" to get items matching the United States and the Great Britain).